


An Attempt in Restraint

by Anesther



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anesther/pseuds/Anesther
Summary: Ava tries to see how well Odin can handle keeping his hands to himself.





	An Attempt in Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Written in an effort to relax. Having no plot, this one's short and sweet. Placed in the modern world because I don’t really care about being creative with the setting for this, only to get the writing flow going. There’s some headcanons in here from snippets and one-shots I send to my girlfriend and friends involving the hosts in the modern world, so there’s some semblance of structure for me. Forgive errors, AO3, I've learned, has a bad habit of eating my punctuation pfft.

“Okay, you’ve been staring at your drink for the last thirty minutes,” Maggie says, snapping her fingers.

Ava bounces in her seat, head lifting up. She blinks, flushing in embarrassment, “Sorry, Mags, I was… thinking.”

“Very dangerous pastime,” Maggie replies, taking a sip of her macchiato.

“I know, it’s never good if I’m lost in thought too much.”

Maggie leans forward, “Well, what’s going on? Stuff happening with Odin or?”

Ava sighs, idly stirring her tea with a spoon, “I guess. I mean, things with him are great. They’re _fantastic,_ even.”

Maggie raises a brow. She asks, “What’s the problem, then?”

Glancing toward the cashier and short line of customers, Ava lowers her voice, “I worry our sex life is getting… boring.”

Maggie nods, sympathetic to her friend’s plight. She understands the concern of wondering how a relationship is working out or not. She’s known Ava and Odin since high school, and these two always had a connection. She always felt a little jealous about it—meeting by chance, even though Ava had known who he was; talking besides things involving school, hanging out once classes ended. Hitting it off, fast and with ease.

Maggie takes another sip of her drink. She sets it down, “Well, is there anything you have thought about trying?”

Ava shakes her head, “I can’t think of anything. Odin and I aren’t too explorative about things. We like things as they are, and some kinks are too intense.”

“Boooooring,” teases Maggie.

Ava gives an annoyed stare.

“Alright, look,” Maggie tells her, chin propped on her hand. “Hmm, if you two aren’t into real kinky stuff, there’s plenty of other things that you can do. You sure you wouldn’t want to try BDSM or something?”

“...I think the most we could do, honestly, is light bondage. I’m not especially into going all the way to the deep end. Not yet, if we ever decide to venture there. But it’s not really that, either. I wanted to find something that shakes things up a _little_ bit, you know?”

“Odin wouldn’t be into it?”

“I’m… not sure, actually? He has his own way of handling things,” Ava states, a light smirk on her face.

“Gross,” Maggie answers, grinning into her cup. “If you guys wanna work your way up to those things… maybe change what you’re wearing in the bedroom? Do you need me to take you lingerie shopping again?”

“No, Odin and I still love what I got.”

“Switch up the positions?”

“No, Odin and I are experimental there sometimes, so we’re fine, and have our favorites.”

Maggie nods. Odin is a borderline prude. Flirty with Ava, and that was _it_ in high school, and continues to this day several years after.  She knows him almost as well as Ava does. These questions were simply to figure out what exactly the issue was. If it’s not the clothing, lack of gymnastics, fetishes, kinks, what-have-you, then…

“Ava, how’s your foreplay?”

Ava seems surprised by the question. She ponders the question, “Oh… um, fine. I mean, we definitely have fun playing with each other. So… there’s nothing wrong there?”

“But do you take your time building up to _that?_ ”

Ava’s eyes light up with dawning realization.

Maggie gives an encouraging smile, “Girl, we are gonna figure out how to drive him crazy.”

_

Odin is found sitting in his chair, reading a book. His brows crinkled in concentration, face neutral.

Ava steps out from the corner, wearing the pink baby doll dress, finding comfort in the flowy material. Leaning against the wall, she clears her throat.

Odin looks up, taken aback, but grinning widely, “Hey, b-baby. What’s u-up?”

Ava smiles, “Hopefully, you will be soon.”

Odin laughs, placing his book on the stand. He opens his arms wide, motioning for her to come closer. Ava does so, taking several steps forward before halting an arm’s length from him. He stares at her, confused. He reaches out to pull her close—

“No.”

His hands fall, quiet. His eyes widening a fraction.

Ava feels her heart racing, unsure of what Maggie suggested. She’s never been the best at performances of any kind. Even so, despite the nervousness in her stomach, Ava reaches up toward the ceiling. Eyes closed. Making the movement of her arms languid and slow, wrists bent, fingers loose. Arching her back, making sure to breathe in deep, breasts rising, she exhales. A careful, prolonged stream of air, her left hand begins its descent down her right forearm, the right hand stretching in the empty space. Her left hand glides along her collarbone, the fingers of her right hand touching down, light, against the nape of her neck.

Together, they slide, connect, at the center of her throat. Slipping down, each palm glides over her breasts, giving them a light squeeze. She gives a moan, rubbing her nipples through the transparent, thin material. She feels them harden, even as she leaves them to slip her hands down her abdomen. Eyes still close, mouth parting, her body relaxes. She recalls from memory the way Maggie had shown her to sway her hips. Provocative and unhurried, but calculated all the same: her hands grace her hips, and that’s when she should rotate her hips. Allow the motions naturally.

Ava sighs, the tips of her fingers brushing her inner thighs. Hips circling the air, rear out as far as it could without losing her balance, she feels her hair slip over her shoulders. Fingers slipping up her legs, she brushes her clit through her underwear, still gyrating her hips. Then, she brings it back to place. Her hands resting on either side of her hips.

She opens her eyelids, finding Odin’s expression agape. Continuing to meet his gaze directly, Ava moves closer to him, glancing down at the erection pushing through his jeans. Odin’s chest moves up and down, a little too rapidly, and she can’t help but feel in control. The way his eyes do nothing but flicker over her body, knowing that with every passing moment, he’s getting harder.

Odin’s hands rise—

Ava backs away, “Still no.”

She turns around, hands shifting over her ass, making sure to give them a firm squeeze first, and up the sides of her ribs. She spins once to face him, noting the way his chest continues to heave. The way he swallows while looking at her. His pupils dilating further.

“S-Still…?” Odin asks.

Ava brushes back dirty blonde hair, gathering the locks to the side of her shoulder. Glancing at him, unable to keep the smirk off her face, she hooks her thumbs through the openings of her panties. Removing them, methodical, she allows them to fall on their own once they reach her knees. Stepping out of them, Ava looks at her boyfriend. His eyes fixated at her bared skin, teeth biting his lower lip.

Ava, in her newfound confidence, closes the distance between them. Barely. Her knees pressing against his.

Odin’s hands clench into fists. He knows where this is going, but it’s becoming increasingly difficult to keep his composure and play along…

Ava suddenly kneels in front of him, Odin caught off guard. With deliberate grace, Ava unbuttons his pants. She rubs the erection through his boxers, causing a gasp to escape him. His hand lifts for a split second, and she shoves it, roughly, back down to his side. Their eye contact is brief, but clear. Her free fingers tug down the elastic, reaching across his lap to take his cock into her hand.

“Lift your hips,” she commands.

He does so. And she tugs his clothes down enough to make it comfortable. Odin flushes beneath her touch and stare. Her nails grazing over the side of his member, up to the very tip of the head. She makes tiny circles around the rim of the head, precome glistening over it and coating her fingers.

She suddenly retracts, and Odin feels his throat tighten, every part of his mind reeling. Feeling the way his erection throbs, uncomfortable, but he’s entranced nonetheless.

Ava meets his eyes, the corners of her mouth turning upward.

“Ava…” Odin breathes. His voice different. Huskier. Pleading.

It takes all her will to not break out into a grin.

Instead, she ignores him. Taking great care to remain a good distance. Her own eyes flicking down to his erection, she says, tone equally low, “Touch yourself.”

Odin breathes a little heavier, unable to take his eyes off her as his hand grips his cock.

Ava slips her hands up her thighs, past the flowing material of her baby doll to cup her breasts. Thumbs brushing over erect nipples, she watches his hand glide up and down his member. His pants become shallow, uneven, eyes never leaving her body. Half-lidded gaze on his form, Ava lays her hands upon her own, raking down until her fingertips move over her clit. She breathes out, feeling soft hair and slick folds.

Odin groans, staring at her hand. Desiring nothing more than to have her closer, breathe her in. Even with her being right there, it feels as though he has to remember, imagine, the way her body is against his: lithe, firm, and pliable. The way it arches when he sinks his teeth into the side of her neck. Or how she squirms when he licks her clit in that one spot that drives her wild, inflating his pride. He doesn’t speak, knowing she will not give in, more capable of will than she thinks. He keeps his eyes on hers, pleasing her by pleasing himself, if that’s what she so wants.

Approaching him, Ava emphasizes the sway of her hips. Halting in front of him, where she had been, she feels her mouth water as his hand curls around the head. Locking eyes, she kneels, not touching him. No hand on thigh, or knee, or chest. She says to him to pick up the tempo. Says to him to grip his cock tighter. Murmuring how much she loves to watch. Watch his eyes shut, his face burn and skin flush. Watch his entire body become wired with tension. Coiling into himself, moans and smells the only things shared. To allow himself to fall apart without her. To crumble, to find solace in the lack of density.

His head tilts back, breathing hard, each swallow visible. His body becoming rigid, hand rough against his member, thumb pressing down on the head when it slides over it. Knowing his pulse is quickening as he nears climax. Ava leans a little in, his scent in her nostrils, her mouth, her thoughts.

She lets out the lightest rush of air, blowing on the head.

Odin gasps, ejaculating white spurts into the air and onto her face. He hunches forward, breathing hard, shaking.

Ava inches upward, brushing away dark hair and kissing his forehead. Trailing lighter kisses down his nose, cheek and lips. Opening his mouth with her tongue, hand cupping his cheek. He groans into her mouth, hands reaching out to drag her completely onto his lap. She lets out a surprised gasp, eyes remaining closed, as she finds his hands squeezing the sides of her ass, palms raking over her sides. Tilting his head down, Odin’s mouth covers her left nipple, licking it between internals of sucking it between his teeth.

Ava giggles, hands wrapped around the back of his neck. Her laughter turns to moans as his palms shift over her legs. In one motion, Odin scoots forward, halfway off the chair, and lifts her onto his shoulders. Shocked, she scrambles for steady ground, hands latching onto the top of the leather armchair. Her initial startle quickly melts into hot breath and soft tongue on her clit. Knowing he has her body still, her spine curving. The tips of his hair tickling her skin.

Ava feels his tongue push in deeper, beard scratching the inside of her thighs. His groans vibrating into every crevice, lighting her body on fire. She knew she had been wet, but the lack of resistance, the barest bit of pressure on her clit… she moans above him, telling Odin to keep his tongue where it was. Comfortable demanding things of him, his fingers digging into her sides. Massaging her body while he breathes in her smell, moaning her name as he feels each soaked part of her pulse against his tongue. Knowing she isn’t far off from coming. Close, closer, closest to the breach of slipping—

She screams, Ava’s grip hardens on the armchair, knuckles white while her nails dig into the leather. Trembling, the wash of heat succumbing her to pleasure, she leans over him. The cool of the chair refreshing on her reddened chest.

Odin kisses her pelvis, the bottom of her stomach. He stares up at her, Ava smiling down at him. She brushes his face, feeling her come stick to her palms. Odin, cautious, slips her frame along his until she’s nestled in his lap. Drawing him in, kissing deeply, Odin sighs against her lips when she withdraws.

Ava grins at him, “So, how was that?”

Odin smiles, mood exuding contentment, “R-Really great!”

“Yeah?” she asks, happy. She gives a wry smirk, “You couldn’t wait near the end, could you?”

“I think I p-paid my dues just fine.”

“Hmm, true,” replies Ava, nuzzling his neck. “Glad you didn’t mind this.”

“Babe, I d-don’t know what brought that on, but I’m a-all for it h-happening more often.”

Ava laughs. Next time she goes out with Maggie, lunch is on her.


End file.
